


An Adventure

by neveroffanon



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Gen, The zombie au literally only I wanted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveroffanon/pseuds/neveroffanon
Summary: Annie, Beth, and Ruby get caught up in what might be the end of humanity as they know it.





	An Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally my first time trying to write something even remotely approaching funny. Hope whoever reads enjoys :)

“Beth.  What the actual fuck is that?” Annie pressed herself into the back of the driver’s seat, fingers spasming around the headrest.

“Ow. Annie!  Let go!  You got my hair.”  Annie felt something smooth slide from between her fingers and twitched, choking on air.  “Beth, Beth, Beth, Beth!” 

“Oh my God.  What is wrong with you!”  Beth turned to look at her.  Annie loosed her grip on the headrest, flailed one hand at her until she touched her sister’s face, and pushed at her cheek until her sister jerked her face away.  “Not at me.  Look at him.  What’s he doing Beth?”  

“Are you on something right now?  You know we’re meeting Mary Pat as soon as Ruby is...” Beth had faced forward finally.   

Dandy Donuts had good donuts.  They were good when you were high.  They were good when you were sober.  They were just good.  Like form a line out the door good.  Wait in the parking lot for the _Fresh!_ sign to start blinking good.  Get into passive aggressive honking battles for parking spots good.  They weren’t punch out a car window and tear someone’s head off good. 

The man in the parking lot was oozing through the broken window, blood smearing the pretty sky blue Porsche a sickly mauve.  The deeper he pressed himself, the more squished he looked, but he kept on eating.  Annie felt her stomach twist, her face started heating, and the taste on the back of her tongue turned from Starbucks’ best grande caramel apple spice to the week-old grunge of unwashed socks.  “I’m gonna be sick.  I have to, I have to get out.”  She flapped her hands down to the handle and tried to wrap her fingers around it and pull.  Her fingers slipped and her stomach heaved.  The lock clicked.  “Beth, what are you doing?” Annie groaned, and heaved in a breath.  

“That.  Is a, a man eating another man.  You aren’t getting out of the car.  Put on your seatbelt,” Beth spoke, hushed, and jerked her seatbelt tight around herself.  

“Beth I’m going to vom.  I can’t just stop,” Annie hissed, dragged a hand through her hair, already feeling the sweat starting.   

“You’ve had a baby.  Naturally.  You can do anything.  Put your damn seatbelt on and breathe,” Beth snapped back at her.  Annie fumbled her seatbelt on, recognizing her sister’s tone.  Truth be told, she didn’t want to get out of the car.  But throwing up in the car would probably end their relationship.  “Stop thinking.  Are you breathing yet?” 

“Yes!  Fuck off!” Annie exhaled, shallow, and breathed in again.  

“You’re doing it wrong.  Breathe with me.  You remember, right? In through your nose, out through your mouth!  Shoulders back.  In!  And out!”  Annie pressed herself back into the seat, and breathed.  It helped.  Until the car moved.   

“Wait, wait, wait! What are you even doing right now?  We can’t move or make noise or anything! This is like Walking Dead 101,” Annie sat forward again, fingers tangling in her sister’s hair.  Beth moved her head sharply, out of reach.  

“I don’t have any idea what you’re talking about right now.  But we’re not going to sit here in this parking lot while some sicko pulls a Hannibal the next row over.  And we’re definitely not letting Ruby walk out past him,” Beth replied, hands gripping the steering wheel as if by her will she could make the van run silent.  

“This isn’t Hannibal Beth!  That’s a zombie.  A zombie is in the parking lot of Dandy Donuts and it’s eating brains and if we don’t keep still and stop fucking moving, we’re gonna be next.  So if we could please, just stop.”  The van kept moving, her sister ignored her.   Annie flopped back in her seat, nausea twisting in her gut, eyes fixed on the zombie still snacking on Porsche man.  

“Annie, I need you to call Ruby and tell her to come straight out the front door, not the employee entrance.”  Annie swiveled in her seat as the van rolled past the zom.  It didn’t even notice.  “Annie!” Beth snapped her name and she jumped.  

“I heard you!  I’m calling.  Give a bitch a second to make sure we’re not about to be hunted down by the undead loitering in the lot behind us,” she pulled out her phone and pressed it open.  “Oy vey.  When was the last time I called this ho?”  Finally, she scrolled down to Ruby’s number and pressed call.  It rang.  And rang.  And rang.  

“Beth it’s just ringing forever,” Annie looked up.  They were already near the doors.  Beth sighed, “Get up here.  You drive faster anyway.”  

“Well, yeah I do.  What does that have to do with anything?”  She asked, unclicking her belt and clambering into the front seat.  She flicked a gaze through the window, trying to see if the zombie was done with his first brain, and struggling to remember what zombies did in the Walking Dead when they were done eating.  Did they take a nap?  Stand around moaning?  Go hunting for the next brain to snack on?  She dragged her fingers through her hair and only looked back at her sister when the van stopped its slow roll toward the door.   

Beth leaned down and grabbed her purse.  Annie watched her, incredulous.  “Are you gonna buy some donuts sis?  I’d think that getting away from the flesh eating monster and rescuing Ruby would be a slightly higher priority...Beth what the fuck?”

Beth had pulled out her gun, rested it on her knees and clicked the clip into place.  “How long have you been carrying that around?  I thought you gave it back!”

Beth avoided her eyes and undid her seatbelt.  “Rio said it was mine to keep.  Since he has my pearls.”  Annie made a noise, somewhere between a growl and groan.  “I don’t even wanna know what the hell you're talking about right now.  Just tell me what you’re doing.  Are you about to John Wick this place?”

“I’m going inside to get Ruby.  She probably can’t pick up phone, and just in case that guy comes around the parking lot, I’m carrying my gun.” 

“You’re leaving me here without the gun, with just a van and some flimsy ass glass windows between me and it?” Annie ground a fist over her forehead, trying not to freak out.  

“I’ll be three minutes tops.  And then we’re gonna go get all the kids and get somewhere safe.  You got this, okay.  Don’t freak out, and I’ll be right back,” Beth leaned over and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.  “I’ve got the keyfob so you don’t have to worry about trying to unlock the doors when we’re coming out.” 

“Yeah, yeah.  I got this,” Annie looked up at her sister, firming her lips.  She wasn’t going down like those redshirts in all the zombie movies.  She’d seen them all; she could handle this.  Beth nodded at her, unlocked the doors and hurried out, gun down at her side.   

Alone, Annie pressed the lock button three times, locked the windows too, and slid into the driver’s seat.  Dandy Donuts was a stupid ass place to die.  She swept a quick look around the parking lot, reached up to adjust the rear view mirror, buckled her seatbelt, slapped her hands on the wheel, and gripped it.   

Of course, that’s when the shots started.   _Pop_ , a pause that lasted about a thousand years,  _pop_.  Annie felt every muscle in her body tense and she dragged in a breath and held it until Beth came hurrying out of the door, peered around the corner, and then tugged out Ruby, hot pink shirt covered in... something.  Annie felt the nausea return, and white-knuckled her hands on the steering wheel.  She peered into the mirrors as the two of them hurried down the sidewalk toward the van.  Nothing moved.  She peeled a hand free and unlocked the doors just as they reached the van, head still swiveling.

Beth pushed Ruby into the backseat, slammed the door shut and climbed into the front.  Then they both sat panting like they’d run a marathon.  Annie stared at them, waiting.  “You guys, what the fuck was going on in there?  Beth did you actually shoot someone?”

“You tell me!” Ruby said back, glaring.  Her voice rose, “I’m at the counter and Beth comes in all hot, a gun literally in her hand and tells me to grab my bag cause we’re leaving.  No explanation, no nothing.  My manager says he’s gonna call the cops if she doesn’t put down the gun, so your girl pops his ass.”

“What?” Annie turned to Beth, who sat eyes closed, fingers gripped over the gun in her lap,  looked down at the gun, back into her sister’s face.  “He wasn’t a zombie!  You don’t shoot non-zombies.  You have to save your ammo.  Come on Beth!”

“Anyway!  Then he goes down, hollering like she killed him, and then some fucking crazy person comes in from the back, I don’t even know, and starts rushing people, so Beth shoots him too, when he’s nearly in my face, and I get all his blood and his guts and whatever all over my clothes. And everybody’s screaming so Beth grabs me and, and now we’re here?” 

“So uhh, the zombie is dead?  Or there’s another zombie?  Was this the guy from the Porsche?  Or someone else...,” Annie looked at her sister, waiting for her to open her eyes.  

“We gotta pick up the kids,” Beth replied, “start driving and stop talking.”

“No, what we need to do is get Ruby out of her infected clothes.  Then quarantine her, and then pick up the kids.  We also need to hit up Walmart and get a shit ton of guns and ammo and food and like toilet paper.” 

“Beth, what is this girl talking about?  Why the hell do I need to be quarantined?”

“She thinks,” Beth sighed, turned to look back at Ruby, “that we saw a zombie eating a man in the parking lot.”

“Okay.  One thing though.  Zombies aren’t real,” Ruby shot back.  “A second thing.  If they are real, which they aren’t, we don’t need to go to Walmart, we need to get our butts to the closest military base and hide out in a bunker or something.”

“Look,” Annie threw a glance at her sister and Ruby, then shifted the car into gear and gunned it for the main road.  “I don’t make the rules.  I just know the signs.  Beth, what would you call the thing that stormed up to you inside Dandy Donuts? Was it just some donut junkie looking for a fix?  Nope.  You wouldn’t have shot his ass if you thought that.  So sit back ladies, tighten up your sphincters and lets get it in gear.”

Silence with all the response she got.  Until Beth sat straight and gasped, “I just shot a kid. In the hand.” 

“Considering that homeboy was not about to let me leave my shift early, I’m kind of glad that you did.”

“Wow. Look at you. Miss I Shot Big Mike in the Foot.  Guess you aren’t scared of guns now,” Annie sing-songed the words, still tense, but they were three lights away from Dandy Donuts now and no more undead freaks had appeared.   

“Shut up Annie.  That dude, whatever he was, if he was just on something or if he was... I don’t know, a zombie or whatever, he was scary.  If Beth hadn’t been there, who know what would’ve happened.”

“We wouldn’t risk leaving you there by yourself.  Not ever,” Beth pushed herself around in her seat, reached out a hand and rested it on Annie’s shoulder and held out the other to Ruby.  She squeezed, and Annie tilted her head to lean her cheek on Beth’s hand for a moment.  

Zombies might be real, and that sucked.  But she had Beth and Ruby and they were going to find the kids and hunker down somewhere safe.  She sat upright and shook herself, re-focusing on the road.  “Okay!  Enough sappy shit.  Let’s get these guns!”

**Author's Note:**

> Next up: Ruby.


End file.
